Online collaborative sharing of documents is typically provided by a network-based file sharing computer system that allows multiple users to access and edit the files. Generally, documents are created and edited by a client application and stored on the file sharing computer system, where it can be accessed by other users. Many such systems provide support for tracking changes in the document, such as a change or addition to the document content or an annotation (such as a comment) made to a portion of the document content. Some systems may further provide a user with a notification when certain changes or annotations are made to a document. Typically, a notification about a change simply notifies the user that the change has been made, but not the actual content of the change itself. As a result, when viewing a document, the user does not know where in the document the changed content may be. Accordingly, the user must scroll or page through the document to find the particular change that was the subject of the notification, or use some other tool to find the change. This can be cumbersome to the user, especially when scrolling through longer documents or documents with a large number of changes.